The Devil Within
by MissHazelGreen
Summary: Paige Parry believed herself to be a 'normal' person compared to the rest of her family. She knew her family came from a past filled with horrifying secrets, but nothing could prepare her for what is scratching beneath the surface. (REVISED! PREVIOUSLY CALLED 'ALL YOU WANTED')


**A/N: Hello! Some of you may recognize this story, which was called 'All You Wanted'. I decided after thinking about it for a while to bring back this story, but am changing it up quite a bit from the original - much darker than the previous verison. Also, this time I have a much better idea of where I want to take this story. Hopefully all of you who previously read this story will give it another chance and don't still hate me for deleting it a while back. I hope you all will enjoy this beginning chapter. I am working on the next chapter as we speak!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from 'The Covenant'. I wish I did own Sebastian Stan! *YUMMY***

* * *

'_BOOM!'_

"Uhh . . ." Paige slowly opened her eyes when she was suddenly startled out of a peaceful sleep by a loud crack of thunder. She could see from her bedroom window it was pouring outside and lightening and thundering like crazy. Paige rolled on to her back, still feeling the heavy weight of sleep on her eyes. With a glance at the clock on her nightstand she saw it was quarter after 3 AM. She realized she must have been asleep for at least an hour as the tv showed the dvd she had been watching, _Underworld,_ was now replaying the main menu and the music blasting away.

Slowly Paige rolled around and got up from the queen size bed, which was much warmer than her room was.

"Shit!" A loud crash came from the bathroom Paige shared with her brother.

Paige softly patted over towards the dark bathroom and turned on a light, which showed her brother was sitting on the counter nursing a cut on his foot.

"Pogue, what are you doing?"

"I stepped on a fucking hair clip." He growled while carefully placing a Band-Aid on his left heel. "Pick up your crap more often, Paige."

"I do." Paige stepped closer to her brother and took notice in the hair clip that was now smashed on the tile floor. "And that's not my hair clip anyways. It's Kate's. ."

"Shit! She's going to kill me if she finds out I broke her stuff." Pogue groaned. "Don't tell her. Okay?"

"Fine . ." Paige smiled at her brother's annoyance, noticing his hair and clothes were a bit wet. "So where were you?"

"Party at the Dell's." Said Pogue. He walked over to the towel rack and grabbed a fresh towel to use for drying off of his hair. "Why weren't you there? Everyone was wondering where you were. Kate said she texted you several times."

"Shit . . . that was tonight?" Paige groaned with a face palm, which made Pogue chuckle. "I totally forgot. I had a stay at work a couple extra hours until the new girl showed up and afterwards I wasn't feeling too good."

"Everything okay?" Said Pogue with concern.

"Yeah, yeah . ." Paige assured him. "My blood sugar was just a little low. I took care of it."

"You sure?" Pogue walked over putting a hand on her shoulder. It was moment like this that made Paige smile to herself, because it showed that Pogue was a softy under this bad boy image he has going on. "Did you check again to make sure your number was up?"

"Yes!" Paige looked up at her twin. "This isn't the first time. I know what to do . . ."

"I just don't want a repeat of what happened last year. . ." Pogue frowned. "You need to make sure to keep your diabetes in check or else you'll end up in the hospital again."

Last year during a stressful semester Paige was not watching her diabetes as closely, like she should have been. She knew having diabetes mellitus type 1 was serious, but she wasn't thinking clearly and thought it was be okay to go a few days not checking her blood sugar or taking her insulin. As a result she lost consciousness while home alone, with Pogue and Caleb finding her a couple hours later. Paige was rushed to the emergency room where she received treatment and luckily did not suffer any serious damage. Ever since that accident though Pogue has kept a much more watchful on her, along with Caleb, Reid, and Tyler.

"I'm okay, Pogue." Paige told her brother with a small smile.

"Okay," Pogue sighed. "Oh, by the way. . . While you were at work, mom and dad got a called from work. There some sort of business convention or conference going on in Settle, Washington. They had to leave this afternoon and won't be back for a few weeks."

"Great . . . I'm stuck with you then." Said Paige sarcastically understanding now why the house was so quiet when she got home, but then turned suddenly serious. "That means dad won't be here when-"

"I know." Pogue frowned. "Reid's and Tyler's dads will be here though for Caleb. No one is going to let him go through the ascending process alone."

"Are you scared?" Paige whispered.

"When it's my turn to ascend? . . . Yeah. Yeah I am."

"You guys are lucky . . ." Paige sighed, not meaning for Pogue to hear but he did.

"Lucky!?" Pogue sneered. "What's so lucky about ascending!?"

"That's not what I meant." Paige defended herself. "I just meant that you guys are lucky to have powers – do things that no one else can do!"

"Yeah, but it comes at a price . ."

"Only if you abuse it!"

"You're the lucky one." Pogue looked down at his younger sister. "You weren't born with this curse like the rest of us in the families."

"Yeah, but instead I got stuck with a disease that requires me to stick myself with a needle every day." Paige smiled sadly at her brother. "Anyways, there haven't been any female witches since the Salem Witch Trials. The power died off with us. . ."

"Like I said, you're lucky." Pogue tossed the towel he had been using off to the side and proceed to take off his shirt. "I'm going to take a shower and then head to bed. Tomorrow I'm going to go into town and get some stuff done on my bike. You wanna come?"

"Sure. I need to get some stuff before school starts up." Paige turned around headed back to bed. "Goodnight!"

"Night!" Pogue closed the door behind her.

Paige slowly walked back to her bed by the guide of a little lamp illuminating the way. She stopped in front of her vanity.

She looked over herself in the dim light. Most people won't be able to tell that she and Pogue were twins, let alone brother and sister if they were to meet them. They looked nothing alike. Pogue was tall, muscle, and blond. Paige on the other hand was short, barely reaching over five foot five and had shoulder length dark brown hair. Her body was built was slim, but she had wide hips and slightly big chest making her look a little bigger than she really was. The only thing they had in common was their eyes color.

Paige always envied the boys for possessing the Power. She knew having the Power was not a lucky thing as she had witnessed with William Danvers, but in the end it all came done to how the power is used. Paige thought it amazing some of the things the guys could do, even though they all tried to do anything around her as they knew she envied them all, much to most of them members of the Covenant's disappointment.

It has never really been explained or written anywhere why the females no longer possess the Power after the Salem Witch Trials. This was somewhat understandable as there had only been a total of four females, including Paige born into the families in over 300 years. Two of which died before the age of 13 and the third born in the 1880's died at the age 16 during childbirth. None of them showed any signs of possessing the Power; Paige was no different than the rest of them.

"Meow . . ."

A coat of fur brushed against Paige's leg. She looked down at two beady yellow eyes and smiled when the black and white cat whined again.

"Come here, Penny." Paige picked up her cat and held the cat up to her chest, who was purring away with contentment. "That's a good girl."

She quickly walked over to a window that had been practically left open and was now letting in some rain.

"Ew!" Paige slammed the window shut killing a couple spiders that were sitting on the window sill. She then walked back to her bed and curled up under the cover with her cat and quickly fell into a deep sleep, completely oblivious to her closet door slowly opening by itself.

_**To be continue . . .**_

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please give me feedback. Thanks!


End file.
